1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of structures for retaining the shape of baseball-type caps during washing and storage and more particularly relates to a device that can hold the cap brim and crown portion in a desired shape and at the same time allow for selection of whether to bend the brim of the cap to a curved shape or to maintain it in a generally flat shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it is well known that baseball-type caps, hereinafter referred to as caps, can have their brims either flat or curved, as sold. If a cap is sold with a flat brim, it can be shaped with a desired curve, as described in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,146 for a Cap Brim Shaping, Transport and Display Device. This patent is incorporated by reference into this application with regard to the desired shape and structure of baseball caps. It has been found that cap owners not only wish to maintain their cap brims in a desired shape when worn, but also when washing them to keep the brims with such desired curve and to keep the crown portions of the caps in their proper shape as the crown portions often display team logos or emblems on the fronts thereof. The appearance of these logos or emblems, denoting the wearer's support for a particular team, is important to the wearers of such caps. The prior art also includes devices that are used to hold caps in a desired shape for washing, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,531 to Schoonover for a Form Retaining Holder for Visored Cap and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,837 to Finney, Jr. et al. for a Device for Washing a Ball Cap in a Dish Washer. These devices aid users in washing the caps and keeping them clean as caps frequently become dirty and sweat-stained and the additional stiff lining in both the brim and crown portions of caps, when washed, cause the caps to lose their proper shape without devices to maintain their shapes.